The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor element and a reinforcing member bonded to a back surface opposite to an electrode-formed surface of the element with an adhesive and also relates to a method of manufacturing the device and a method of mounting the device.
A semiconductor device mounted to electronic equipment is manufactured through a packaging process of connecting pins, metallic bumps or the like of a lead frame to a semiconductor element in the form of a wafer on which a circuit pattern is formed and of sealing the element with resin or the like. With recent miniaturization of the electronic equipment, the size of semiconductor devices has become small and the semiconductor element has become thin.
The thinned semiconductor element is susceptible to damage during handling because of low strength of the element against external force. Accordingly, a conventional semiconductor device has the thinned semiconductor element generally sealed with a layer of resin for reinforcement.
In a process of forming the resin layer on the surface of the thin semiconductor element, contraction and shrinkage of the resin layer likely cause problems such as warpage and fracture to the semiconductor element. The problem becomes more apparent as the semiconductor element is thinned. For example, an extremely thin semiconductor element having a thickness of 100 xcexcm or less is hardly sealed with resin.
A semiconductor device includes a semiconductor element having an electrode-formed surface including an electrode for external connection formed thereon, and a reinforcing member bonded to a back surface opposite to the electrode-formed surface with an adhesive. The adhesive bonds the semiconductor element with the reinforcing member while allowing the semiconductor element to be deformed.
A method of manufacturing the semiconductor device includes a process of: shaving a back surface of a semiconductor wafer including plural semiconductor elements formed therein to thin the semiconductor wafer, a process of bonding a reinforcing member to the back surface of the thinned semiconductor wafer with an adhesive, and a process of dividing the semiconductor wafer and the reinforcing member stuck to the wafer into units of the semiconductor elements.
Another method of manufacturing the semiconductor device includes a process of: forming a diced groove along a respective border of plural semiconductor elements from an electrode-formed surface of a semiconductor wafer including the semiconductor elements formed therein, a process of attaching a sheet to the electrode-formed surface of the semiconductor wafer including the diced grooves formed thereon, a process of diving the semiconductor wafer into units of the semiconductor elements through shaving a back surface of the semiconductor wafer with the sheet attached thereto to thin the semiconductor wafer to a thickness until the back surface reaches the diced groove, a process of bonding a reinforcing plate to a back surface of each semiconductor element with an adhesive, and a process of dividing the reinforcing plate into units of the semiconductor elements after removing the sheet from the electrode-formed surface.
Still another method of manufacturing the semiconductor device includes a process of shaving a back surface of a semiconductor wafer including plural semiconductor elements, a process of dividing the semiconductor wafer into the semiconductor elements, and a process of bonding a reinforcing member to a back surface of each semiconductor element with an adhesive.
The semiconductor device has a semiconductor element that is handled easily and has an increased reliability after being mounted.